Someone like you
by twilightaddict84
Summary: What is the price of fame? Songfic based on Adele's "Someone like you"


Inspired by Adele's "Someone like you" performance at the brit awards 2011. If u havnt seen it check it out on youtube

Taking a deep breath, I walked across the stage and settled down on the lone stool behind the mike. The crowd was screaming and chanting for my encore, thousands of flashes filling my vision in the dark arena. This was my life now, filled with road trips across states, album signings and promotional work. I had chosen this life, I thought it was what I wanted, what I was destined for. What I didn't realise was how lonely I would be. I was constantly surrounded by people fussing over me, people who wanted to be my friend, people who pretended to know me. It was all lies. No one knew the real me, knew how much I missed my old life, my old friends and most of all him. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the mere thought of him. My heart breaking even more if at all possible. It had been two years since I had been swept up into the whirlwind of the music industry, two years since I had seen him, and two years since he had walked away.

*Flashback*(2 years ago)

_I sat in the darkness surrounded by luggage, my apartment boxed up ready to be shipped to LA. Tears were streaming down my face as I struggled to breathe. "Stay" was all he had said. Looking up into his eyes I could see the life he was promising me. Marriage. Children. Love. "I can't" was all I could choke out between sobs. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he was trying to say something but the words just wouldn't come out, after a few agonising minutes of silence he took a step away and placed something down on the kitchen counter. Taking one last longing look into my eyes, he opened the apartment door and walked out of my life. The pain in my chest grew to an unbearable point as I stood and made my way to the counter. My hand shook as I picked up the lone key he had left. I crumpled to the floor sobbing into the carpet. Love shouldn't hurt like this._

*Flashback*

Hearing the first noted being played on the piano brought me out of my memories. I remembered where I was, why I was back in Seattle after two years of being away. I knew most of my friends were out in the VIP seats, I'm surprised they came after not seeing them for so long, the only contact I'd had with them was either a quick text, phone call, or when I had time I would email. I spoke to Alice a lot more than the others. She was the only one who really knew just how much I was broken. How much I had hated myself for the pain I put him through. She was also the only one who knew the about the song I was about to sing. I hadn't even recorded it yet, I wasn't sure if I even would. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing….

_I heard that you settled down,_

_That you found a girl, and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy,_

_It aint like you to hold back, or hide from the light._

*Flashback*(12 months ago)

_"No-one has seen him Bella" Alice had told me. It was a year after I had left Seattle and I just had to know, even though I knew my heart couldn't take it. Wiping away the tears streaming down my face, I held the phone back to my ear "I did see Esme the other day though Bella". This was it, this was the information I had craved to know the last 12 months. "Just tell me Alice" I whispered into the receiver. I heard a long sigh on the other end and I knew. I knew he had moved on. I pressed the end button without even waiting for Alice's reply._

*Flashback*

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped to see your face, and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over._

*Flashback*(2 nights ago)

_The rain poured down, soaking my already chilled bones even further. I was standing outside of the two story modest home trying to bring up the courage to knock on the door. I had to see him. A loud laugh coming from the front window brought my attention back to the reason I was stood there, a piece of crumpled up notepaper with an address hastily scrawled on it. I glanced up to see a head of strawberry blonde hair run past, followed by a flash of bronze. My heart stopped. He was happy._

*Flashback*

_Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too,_

_Don't forget me, I'll beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead",_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

Opening my eyes I took in the crowd of people, none of them knew how much this hurt. The fans cheered and flashbulbs were going off all around. I was glad it was dark except for the lone spotlight shining down on me; I couldn't look into anyone's face as I poured my heart and soul out for the world to see. I knew I needed to move on.

_You'd know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised, in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

*Flashback* (3 years ago)

_My apartment was filled with the people I loved the most, all here to celebrate the fact that I had been signed. It had been my dream since I was a child to sing to the world, to let them hear the songs I had wrote reflecting the most important parts of my life. I was leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling whilst watching the laughter and love fill my home, loud giggles and deep chuckles making my smile even wider. I glanced at the pictures lining the apartment walls. Picture from the holidays and adventures we had all been on. Pictures that showed me that my life was good, that I had it all. Feeling strong arms wrap around my waist and pull my back to a solid chest I took a deep breath. "I love you" he whispered into my ear. My heart fluttered. "I love you too"_

*Flashback*

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped to see your face, and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over._

I glanced to my left and saw my manager standing in the shadows. He gave me the thumbs up, this was also the first time he had heard this song since I only added it to the set last night. I could see the dollar signs in his eyes; I knew he would push me to record it. I wasn't sure if I could even carry on making albums let alone record this song. I thought it was about time I deserved some happiness.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too,_

_Don't forget me, I'll beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead",_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Nothing compares, No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste_

I could feel my voice cracking; I needed to get through this song. I needed to world to know how I was feeling. Taking a deep breath I rose from the stool just as the notes on the piano slowed.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too,_

_Don't forget me, I'll beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead",_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too,_

_Don't forget me, I'll beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead",_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

The arena broke into applause, the fans screaming. I had to turn away, my emotions getting the better of me as a lone tear escaped down my cheek. Keeping my head down I thanked the crowd and slowly made my way off stage back to my dressing room. My manager followed me, spouting about how the song will be my best hit yet. I felt like screaming at him, telling him that I didn't write it for money or fame, that I wrote it to try and free my heart of some of the agonising pain it had been suffering in the two years since I had left Seattle. I finally made it to my the door of my dressing room, my manager leaving me behind as he talked excitedly on the phone no doubt to some sort of record producer seeing how quick he can get me into a studio.

I took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tear tracks off my face and turned the door handle. I reached for the light switch as I clicked the lock in place. I needed to be alone, needed to cry out all the heartache that had built up in my chest. I slowly turned away from the closed door as the dim lights flickered on, finally raising my eyes from the ground I gasped, my heart stopping in my chest as I found myself staring into moist green eyes. The same eyes I hadn't seen in two years.

"Forgive me" was all he said.


End file.
